


嫉妒

by rain923



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain923/pseuds/rain923
Summary: 勇利吃醋了。
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 2





	嫉妒

睜開眼時，眼前是陌生的天花板，伴隨著些微頭痛，這裡是他們入住的房間，維克托想起自己似乎喝多了，搖搖晃晃地回到酒店後便直直往床舖栽進去，為難勇利半扛半拉將自己帶回來了，他想。

話說回來，勇利呢？房內沒有開燈，唯有浴室的燈光亮著，維克托順著微弱光線看向緊挨著的另一張單人床，空的，是在浴室裡嗎？維克托想起身下床，卻感受到手腕處的拉扯，這才發現自己雙手被綁在床頭。

什麼東西？維克托努力抬起下巴想看清是什麼束縛了手腕，幽暗之中，他看見一條帶著難看斜紋的醜領帶，他認得這條領帶，今晚出門前他才嫌棄過這花色。

「你醒了？」

聽見床尾傳來熟悉的聲音，他急忙向腳邊看去，床邊佇立著戀人的身影。

「勇利？這是怎麼回事……」維克托扯了扯手腕，那領帶綁得恰到好處，只要他不掙扎就不會疼痛。

「你喝醉了。」戀人坐到床邊，語調宛如溫開水稀鬆平常。

「我知道我醉了，然後呢？」這是什麼？我為什麼被綁住了？他想知道的是這個。

「維克托喝醉了，說了好多可愛的話。」戀人靠近，愛憐地撫過他的瀏海，背對著幽暗光線，維克托看不清戀人的臉。

「勇利？」像是在確認，維克托又喚了次戀人的名字。

「喝醉的維克托好可愛，」戀人的手沿著臉頰來到脖頸，維克托的領扣早在倒進床舖前便自己扯開了，手指順勢探入，在喉結上輕壓。「維克托用可愛的樣子到處和人說話、擁抱、拍照，讓我都嫉妒了。」

「勇、唔……」喉頭傳來的不適感讓維克托左右掙扎，但被限制行動的他反抗有限。

「我不想讓別人看見維克托這麼可愛的樣子，可愛的維克托應該只有我看到，」戀人的手繼續向下游移，指腹扳過一顆顆鈕扣，卻又不解開：「所以我，只好把你綁起來，不讓你亂跑了。」

維克托看著眼前人，一雙冰藍漾著不安，他看見紅色的霓虹燈光從窗簾縫隙穿進來，映在那張熟悉卻又陌生的臉上，將戀人的褐瞳染成紅色，閃爍著危險訊號。

戀人俯身靠近耳語，溫熱氣息搔在耳邊，維克托反射地縮起身體。

「發現我是這麼小心眼的人，會怕嗎？」

他感覺到戀人的手覆在下身衣物上，順著縫線輕輕柔柔地來回搔癢，像在徵求同意，同時不斷在他耳邊落下碎吻，每吻一次便輕喚一聲他的名字。

喚著自己名字的嗓音是多麼悅耳，鼻腔充斥的味道總令他心安，依偎的體溫讓他渾身燥熱，這個人的每一次呼吸都撓在他心頭的軟肉上。

該死的酒精。維克托覺得腦袋越來越混沌，一邊在心中咒罵自己的貪杯，一邊張口想說些什麼，但喉嚨卻燒得只能發出嗚咽，全身無力地任憑對方將自己抱起。

「勇……利……」他癱軟在對方懷裡，身體隨著每一次心跳顫抖，戀人的懷抱和味道總能卸下他所有的防備。

全身火燒得難受。

戀人拉起他的上衣，替他撫去身體的難耐。

一個又長又深的吻，熾熱地將他的意識侵蝕殆盡。

END

\---------

-198964


End file.
